


Second Chances - Discontinued-

by DeerlyQueery



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: May not get far into the story, Might be smut, Probably ooc, Rebirth, Second Chances, Tiny gets another chance to be good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeerlyQueery/pseuds/DeerlyQueery
Summary: As his life flashed before his eyes, Scourge's only regret was that it had to end this way. The darkness swallowed him. A light sliced through the darkness and warmth surrounded him, along with the mewls and purrs of cats around him. He was reborn.NOTE: Don't expect updates, I have a short attention span and only write when I am bored or have inspiration. I do hope this story goes far but only time will tell, after all I am soon starting college and hopefully getting a job.





	1. Reborn

**Author's Note:**

> 7/8/18 Edit: Changing from first person to third person. First person just seemed strange in this story for some reason to me.

     Searing pain ripped through Scourge's throat as the fiery tom Firestar sank his fangs into the dark leader's exposed neck, causing him to choke and sputter. He swiped at Firestar in a vain attempt to finish him again, but it only caused him to jerk away out of reach of the reinforced claws. Unable to breathe, feeling the usually pleasing feel of sticky blood soaking his throat, vision fading from blood loss, Scourge collapsed to the ground. He wheezed, vision going black as he struggled struggled to take a final breath. The unbearable pain vanished as everything went still. He looked around, not knowing where he was. Darkness was everywhere. An inky blackness that consumed every hint of light he searched for surrounded him, suffocated him worse than a torn throat had. The small tom's paws flailed in the dark, feeling nothing beneath them to tie him to reality. As panic set in and he was ready to screech for help, a blinding light ripped through the dark like a bolt of lightning, blinding him, gluing his cold blue eyes shut. A ringing came with it, making him cringe and flatten his ears. The light soon dimmed. The ringing was replaced by soft mewls. He succumbed to the exhaustion that had suddenly taken his body.

 

     When Scourge's eyes finally opened again, he noticed first that everything seemed so big. Mounds of fur that must have been dozing cats lay around him, and the den was cloaked in soft shadows. He blinked a few times, looking around quickly with ears pricked. The last thing he could remember had been the horrid pain in his death, the insufferable darkness, and the strange light. He sniffed the warm air, recognizing the scent around him as of one of that Clans of the forest. What had it been called? LightningClan or something? The tom shook his head, confusion of this new situation only growing as the pieces fell together. He was a kit in this Clan, and he had no clue why or how this happened.

     Scourge quickly looked up as one of the queens yawned and stretched, noticing the kitten - he - had woken up. She purred and licked his head, making him huff and paw at her muzzle. "You've opened your eyes! That's great!" The pale gray tabby happily exclaimed, waking up the other three queens who smiled and began fussing over the small black kit. The one he had been sleeping against, a pale ginger queen with yellow eyes, purred loudest of all and began to groom him despite his mrows of complaint.

     "Won't your brother be so happy to see you up and about, Tinykit? You gotta look good for your first time out!" The queen with the white coat purred in laughter and shook her head.

     "So fussy, Goldenflower! He must be aching to be out already! Look at him!" She teased, blue eyes gleaming happily. Goldenflower, Scourge - or Tinykit, now - guessed to be his mother, simply chuffed in mock offense.

     "I'd like my kits looking nice, thank you very much!" With the queens distracted in banter, Tinykit quietly slipped out of the den. The light outside of the dim den made him flinch and screw his eyes shut. He blinked many times as everything came into view clearly. Around him, cats bustled around. Some cats returned through a tunnel through the bushes surrounding the camp carrying prey in their jaws while another group slipped out after they had come in, talking about patrolling. The organization in these forest cats surprised the former leader. To make his own cats this organized he had always relied on fear but here nobody seemed scared or worried. It was strange. 

     As he went further from the den, more cats began to take notice of him. Many purred and greeted him with licks, saying they were glad to see him out. The whole time they used that name. Tinykit. Even reborn somehow, he couldn't escape being Tiny... As Tinykit was heading towards the pile of prey in the middle of camp - shocking really, seeing this much food - he felt small sharp claws in his fur as a heavy weight landed on top of him, causing him to hiss and become pinned to the ground. His attacker purred loudly as the smaller kit squirmed away to face them, though their amber eyes were shining in delight. It was a small black-and-white tom who Tinykit guessed couldn't be much older then he was. 

     "Tinykit! You're out! I've been so bored waiting for you to open your eyes! Cinderkit and Brackenkit are no fun." The tom huffed. After a moment of confused staring Tinykit simply nodded.

     "Yeah, out, right. Look, uhh-" He was cut off when two other kits tackled him to the ground, making him hiss and swat at them to no avail.

     "Swiftkit! Why didn't you tell us your brother finally opened his eyes?" The fluffy dark gray she-cat complained. Tinykit squirmed his way out from under the two, the golden-brown tabby tom smiled at him.

     "You took forever to open your eyes! We thought you'd keep them closed for a moon more!" He chuffed jokingly and the small kit huffed, fur fluffed up indignantly.

     "Shut up! I could have opened them whenever I wanted!" He snapped, though before this day he had no recollection of anything. All three of the kits purred and Tinykit hissed, tail lashing with annoyance. Their teasing was cut off, however, as a large shadow stood over the four of them. The black kit quickly turned, claws unsheathed, to look up and stare directly into the face of a dark tabby tom. His amber eyes seemed hostile. Tinykit would never forget those eyes burning in contempt. Tigerstar. Rage boiled his blood. His eyes narrowed to slits. He hissed and attacked. In this kitten body, however, his small claws did nothing against the thick fur of the warrior. Tigerstar stopped, shocked, as he had the nerve to  _purr_.

     "You're small, but I like your fearlessness." The large warrior said gruffly with a grin. Tinykit held back a growl, ears pinned back. He looked up as the tabby's name - Tigerclaw now, it seemed - was called from a group of cats waiting by the tunnel out of camp. He flicked his tail at the kits before going out of camp. The other three ran up, awed that Tinykit would attack a warrior like Tigerclaw, but he wasn't paying much attention. His first piece of the puzzle had been handed to him. This was before Tigerclaw became leader of a Clan, and thus before his own death. He had been sent back as a ThunderClan cat - But why?


	2. Newcomer

     A few moons had passed since Tinykit's rebirth and he was no closer to finding out what was going on. As a kit he wasn't allowed out of the camp. They didn't even try to train him! It was absurd, not teaching kits to survive by now. The tom was pacing the clearing lost in thought when two of the warriors, Lionheart and Whitestorm, entered the camp. What surprised him, however, was the cat that followed. His fiery ginger pelt and vibrant green eyes were unmistakable, though the collar threw him off. Firestar, the great leader who had killed Scourge, was first a Twoleg pet? He could tell the tom hadn't had to survive on his own a day in his life, his fur smooth and looking well-fed. This had killed the feared leader of BloodClan?

     Tinykit shook his head as the two warriors led Firestar to the Highrock, Bluestar meeting the group at the base and questioning them. The kit slowly crept closer, hoping to hear what was being said, but Bluestar nodded and jumped up on to the Highrock, summoning the Clan. As a kit he was put back in the nursery, hissing with annoyance but poking his head out of the entrance as the meeting began and the queens focused on what was being said. 

     "ThunderClan needs more warriors. Never before have we had so few apprentices in training. It has been decided that ThunderClan will take in an outsider to train as a warrior..." Bluestar spoke clearly. Tinykit had to admit, he admired the strong she-cat. She had saved his life once before in his past, and she seemed like a strong leader. A kind leader is much like a feared leader, in ways like control and not fearing being overthrown. Scourge had just preferred fear, it was much easier. Bluestar continued, silencing the indignant mutterings from the cats around them. "I have found a cat who is willing to become an apprentice of ThunderClan."

     " _Lucky_ to become an apprentice!" A loud voice shouted. Tinykit recognized the voice as the warrior Longtail, one of Tigerclaw's allies.

     Bluestar ignored the pale tom and continued. "Lionheart and Whitestorm have met this young cat, and they agree with me that we should train him with the other apprentices." Silence followed the announcement, but it was broken by many questions thrown around. One voice sounded above the rest.

     "Look at his collar! He's a kittypet!" Longtail yowled again. "Once a kittypet, always a kittypet. This Clan needs wildborn warriors to defend it, not another soft mouth to feed." Tinykit hissed lightly, feeling the insult hit him too. He had been a kittypet once and had grown into the most powerful cat in the city. Perhaps something happened to Firestar to drive him to a powerful leaderhood as had happened with Scourge. He saw Lionheart whisper something to Firestar - though not yet Firestar, the kit remembered. Apprentices had - _paw_ as the ends of their names so, judging by the ginger tom's size, he would probably be Firepaw currently. Longtail continued to jeer at the young tom. "Your collar is a mark of the Twolegs, and that noisy jingling will make you a poor hunter at best. At worst, it will bring the Twolegs into our territory, looking for the poor lost kittypet who fills the woods with his pitiful tinkling." His words were followed by yowls of agreement from the other cats. "The noise of your treacherous bell will alert our enemies, even if your Twoleg  _stench_ doesn't!" 

     Once again Tinykit saw Lionheart whisper something to Firepaw and again the tom gave no answer. This time, however, he'd noticed his green eyes flickering. His muscles tensed as he locked on to Longtail. His ears pinned back, he hissed, and he leaped for the larger tom. Tinykit sat up, ears pricked, as Firepaw and Longtail grappled in a whirl of claws, teeth, and fur. The fight stopped suddenly as Longtail grabbed a hold of Firepaw's collar and pulled hard. Tinykit stiffened, having feared something similar would end up happening with him in the beginning and glad that it hadn't. He was about to run over when the collar snapped, the two cats breaking apart. In Longtail's teeth was the broken collar. 

     Bluestar immediately jumped down from the Highrock and silenced the crowd with a loud yowl. The two fighters looked ready for another round. The blue she-cat took the collar from Longtail and placed it on the ground. "The newcomer has lost his Twoleg collar in a battle for his honor. StarClan has spoken its approval -  this cat has been released from the hold of his Twoleg owners and is free to join ThunderClan as an apprentice." Firepaw nodded his acceptance and stepped into a pool of light, making Tinykit realize why he had been named for fire. In the light, one could almost believe he was made of fire. Bluestar approached him and spoke. "You have fought well. From this day forward, until he had earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Firepaw, in honor of his flame-colored coat." As she finished and stepped back, without hesitating, the newly-named Firepaw turned and kicked dust and grass over his collar.

     The small kit watched the new apprentice closely, head tilted. What had created such a strong cat coming from such soft circumstances? How can one that had only known the good life become such a respected leader? These questions continued to puzzle him into the following moons as he continued to observe Firepaw.


	3. Driven Away

     Two moons had passed since Firepaw had joined the Clan. The announcement of Redtail's death had shook the Clan, the new deputy Lionheart chosen in his place. It continued to baffle Tinykit that neither Redtail nor Lionheart had seemed fierce enough to lead. These Clan cats seemed to focus on kindness more than leadership. Just the thought made his lip curl. Though he despised him, Tigerclaw had made a strong leader. He was, however, foolish. The kit's claws unsheathed and dug into the soft ground outside the nursery at the thought of the power hungry tabby and he was glad the other kits were inside napping. He did, however, notice said tom watching him with sharp curious eyes from beside the warriors' den. Tinykit held his gaze, as though challenging him.

     Their internal battle was cut short as Swiftkit pounced on his brother and he hissed with annoyance. "Get off!"

     Swiftkit simply chuffed and playfully tugged on the smaller tom's ear. "Come on! You've gotta be excited! We're almost apprentices!"

     Tinykit rolled onto his back and writhed free of his brother. "Why wouldn't I be excited? It'll be great to finally get out of this camp!" He purred, batting at him. Growing up with a sibling who didn't hate him felt good. He had someone to play with and to talk to.

     Swiftkit playfully fought back, growling. "We're gonna be the best fighters ever!" He exclaimed and in their scuffle Tinykit ended up pinning him to the ground.

     "I'M gonna be the best fighter!" He teased with a grin, tail raised triumphantly. Swiftkit simply purred as he was let up.

     "Well, I'll be the fastest then!" He said with a grin, puffing out his chest and undeterred. The kits' banter was cut off as Goldenflower scooped them up and brought them into the nursery. Tinykit mrowed in complaint as she began to groom them and managed to pull away. 

     "I'm fine, mom! You're messing up my fur." He huffed and licked his white paw, drawing it across his ears. Goldenflower simply chuffed and leaned over for a last lick.

     "My little kits are almost apprentices! I'm so proud!" She fawned, the other queens purring in agreement.

     Tinykit continued to groom himself while Swiftkit purred in his being bathed. They all paused as the sound of a fuss outside the nursery reached them. The queens and even kits went out to see what was happening. Tinykit tilted his head curiously as he saw a mangy old grey cat herded over to the Highrock were Bluestar waited on the ground, Firepaw watching them but looking meek, guilty. He heard the cats around him talking about this being ShadowClan's medicine cat and the kit inched closer, though was unable to get very close due to the other cats crowding around. He could hear Tigerclaw and Bluestar talking from here, Tigerclaw sounding impatient and furious.

     Tinykit looked over at the other older kits that were play-fighting, oblivious to what was going on. Tigerclaw stalked past to the fresh-kill pile, seeming satisfied with the decision they'd made. After a bit, Bluestar called a meeting and the kits were herded to the Nursery. Tinykit watched from the entrance, ears pricked, as Bluestar began.

     "I'm sure you have all heard about the prisoner we brought back with us today, but there is something else you need to know." She paused and looked down as the old cat. "Can you hear me from there?"

     The she-cat spat at her, eyes narrowed. "I may be old, but I'm not deaf yet!" Tinykit's tail flicked. He liked this cat's attitude.

     Bluestar ignored the hostile tone and continued. "I'm afraid I have some very grave news. Today I traveled with a patrol into WindClan territory. The air was filled with the scent of ShadowClan. Almost every tree had been sprayed by ShadowClan warriors. And we met no WindClan cats even though we journeyed deep into their heartland." The Clan was silent as this sunk in. The kit suppressed a hiss, claws flexing. He knew this would mean danger for ThunderClan and in turn himself. 

     "Do you mean ShadowClan chased them out?" Smallear asked hesitantly.

     "We can't be sure," Said Bluestar. "Certainly the scent of ShadowClan was everywhere. We found blood, too, and fur. There must have been a battle, though we found no bodies from either Clan." Around him, the cats let out shocked yowls. Some hissed, furious. Never before had a Can driven another from their hunting grounds.

     One-eye croaked hoarsely. "How can WindClan have been driven out? ShadowClan is fierce, but WindClan is many. They have lived in the uplands for generations. Why have they been chased out now?"

     "I don't know the answers to any of your questions," Bluestar meowed. "It is well known that ShadowClan has recently appointed a new leader, following the death of Raggedstar. Their new leader, Brokenstar, gave no hint of any threat when we met him at the last Gathering."

     Tinykit tilted his head and slipped back into the Nursery as an argument ensued. ShadowClan's aggression spelled war for the forest. His steps halted. Why would he care about these forest cats? He could survive on my own. He shook himself vigorously and hissed lightly. He was just getting used to this soft life. Nothing more.


	4. Yellowfang

     Tinykit looked up to the darkening sky. A full moon hung bright in the darkness. Tonight there was a gathering, the first one since WindClan had been driven out. He'd overheard Firepaw and his friends celebrating about going earlier and hissed lightly as he saw them waiting with the rest of the group. As the group departed, he shook his head. At least Tigerclaw had left with them. Just seeing him made rage pulse in the tom's veins.

     He sheathed his claws which had been digging into the dirt and picked the clumps from between his claws absently. He looked up as he felt piercing orange eyes on him. The kit shivered, fur slowly standing on end, as he locked eyes with Yellowfang. After a brief moment that felt like an eternity, he stood and went over. The she-cat hissed, eyes narrowing. 

     "What do you want?" She snapped, tail lashing.

     Tinykit forced his fur to remain flattened, having found one of the few cats that scared him. Maybe it was those eyes that seemed like they could see into your mind, as though she would know who he was before this. He pushed these superstitions aside and decided it would be best to be blunt with the old she-cat. "I just wanted to talk. You seem interesting."

     Tinykit's words seemed to catch her off guard and she tilted her head, suspicious. "A scrap of fur like you won't get me spilling ShadowClan secrets." She hissed and he shook his head, fur ruffling nervously.

     "No, no! I don't want to hear about ShadowClan. I want to hear about you." He explained, sitting down with his tail over his paws. 

     Yellowfang remained suspicious for obvious reasons. She looked the small kit over before finally speaking. "How old are you?"

     Tinykit's tail flicked with annoyance at the question, often mistaken for being young because of his size. "I'm almost 6 moons old!" He huffed and she gave a short chuff of amusement.

     "You're a puny little thing, aren't you? What's your name?" She mocked and the kit hissed.

     "My name's... Tinykit." He admitted. Immediately she broke out into laughter and he growled, standing. "Stop laughing!" He snapped and her laughter slowly died down.

     "It just fits you perfectly is all." She purred and Tinykit hissed again, claws digging into the ground. Yellowfang took notice and grinned, a teasing light in her eyes. "Go back to your mother. You should be asleep by now."

     He huffed, tail lashing. "I'm not tired." He said simply, though looking at the sky the moon was near its peak.

     After a moment Yellowfang shifted slightly to give the kit room. "Fine, then you'll get your talk" She said and, surprised, he simply nodded and sat beside her.

     "Do you miss your Clan?" Tinykit asked, head tilted. She sighed and nodded.

     "I miss the old ShadowClan. But I can't change the past." She said, regret alight in her eyes. He tilted his head, hesitating, before laying beside her. Surprised, Yellowfang watched him suspiciously. "What are you doing?" She questioned and the tom shrugged, yawning.

     "Just laying here." He said simply with a small grin to which she rolled her eyes. 

     "Lazy furball. Fine, whatever. Get some sleep." She hissed uncaringly. Tinykit purred in amusement and slowly drifted off to sleep. The last he heard before sleep took over was a quiet "Goodnight, Scourge..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'know, nice short one with Yellowfang and Scourge. Don't ask me how Yellowfang knows about him, ask StarClan.


	5. Ambushed

     Tinykit lay in the fading sunlight outside the nursery, catching the last bit of warmth before the sun vanished behind the tree tops. He was only half paying attention to what was going on in camp, purring lightly from the peaceful stillness around them. Though patrols for ShadowClan had increased, the Clan went on as normal. Bluestar, Firepaw, Graypaw, and Tigerclaw had all gone to see something called the Moonstone. Tinypaw figured it was some made up stuff related to StarClan. He shivered as the cold started to seep into his fur and stood, stretching with a wide yawn. He licked a patch of ruffled fur on his chest before slipping into the nursery. 

     Goldenflower greeted her kit with a purr and quick lick as he settled down beside her, stifling a yawn. Swiftkit was already fast asleep. Tinykit curled up with the two of them, content with the quiet of the night.

 

     Tinykit was jerked awake by a battle cry and the sound of cats fighting. He quickly stood as the queens charged out into battle. Tinykit moved towards the back of the den with the other kits, though the craving for a good battle pulsed through him and made him shiver in excitement. A loud rustling brought back his focus and he hissed as a large white tom shoved himself into the Nursery, reeking of ShadowClan. He swiped at the warrior and left a scratch on his nose, to which the tom snarled and swatted him aside, knocking the breath from the kit. They cowered, terrified, as the warrior grabbed Cinderkit but she was dropped as the cat hissed and whipped around to face Rosetail who had clawed up his hindquarters.

     The kits could only watch in horror as the elder was grabbed by the throat and easily thrown out of the nursery, the tom following her to presumably finish the job. Tinykit ran to the entrance, claws unsheathed to try and help, but was stopped as Yellowfang tackled the ShadowClan warrior with a vicious snarl, claws raking at his back. The tom hissed and struggled to throw her off, giving up and running away with the rest of the fleeing cats as Yellowfang jumped off. The old she-cat turned to Tinykit.

     "Is everyone okay in there?" She asked and the kit nodded, bringing Yellowfang over to the others at the back of the den.

     The queens appeared led by Frostfu, looking worried. "The kits! Are they okay??" She asked, going over to Yellowfang who was checking them over.

     The ex-medicine cat nodded. "Thankfully, none of them were hurt. Just got scared bad." She reassured and the queens let out a sigh of relief, tending to their kits who purred loudly as Frostfur led Yellowfang outside. Tinykit slipped away and left the nursery, sitting and watching the assembled cats lick their wounds.

     He looked around the scarred camp, fur and blood scattering the scuffed up ground, holes in the undergrowth surrounding the camp made everything feel so exposed. As the cats began talking, he licked the blood from his claws, reminding him of the old days in BloodClan and making the claws in his other paw dig into the ground. It always made him feel so alive when in battle. So powerful. He listened quietly to the assembled cats.

     "Our kits are all safe, thanks to Yellowfang. A ShadowClan warrior killed brave Rosetail and was trying to steal them from their nest, but Yellowfang fought them off." Frostfur was explaining, smiling.

     "It was no ordinary ShadowClan warrior either." Firepaw added. "I saw him. It was Blackfoot."

     Brindleface gasped. "The ShadowClan deputy!" The exclaimed.

     Tinypaw tilted his head as he saw the body of Lionheart on the far side of Highrock and a wail rose from the gathered cats, Graypaw rushing over to his mentor's still form while Spottedleaf did what she could. He growled lightly, cursing ShadowClan for taking the maned warrior. He had been strong and wise, the kit had grown to respect him.

 

     As the moon rose into the sky, Bluestar hauled herself onto the Highrock, the gathered cats below silent and somber. Tinykit sighed, laying outside the nursery and watching Lionheart's dead form, Graypaw still pressed against it. He didn't like the sight of dead cats. Not if they didn't deserve it.

     "It is nearly moonhigh," Called Bluestar. "And it is once more my duty - much, much too soon - to name ThunderClan's new deputy." Tinykit looked around curiously, noticing that all the warriors were looking to Tigerclaw, who seemed like he already knew he would be chosen. The kit bit back a hiss, glaring at the tom who didn't notice. Bluestar continued. "I saw these words before the body of Lionheart, so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice. I have not forgotten how one cat avenged the death of Redtail and brought his body back to us. ThunderClan needs his fearless loyalty even more now." The leader paused before meowing loud and clear. "Tigerclaw will be the new deputy of ThunderClan."

     The cats yowled in approval as Tigerclaw lifted his chin proudly, soaking in his newfound power, Tinykit noticed. He leaped up onto the Highrock with Bluestar and faced the Clan. "ThunderClan, I am honored to accept the position of Clan deputy. I never expected to gain such a high rank, but by the spirit of Lionheart, I vow to serve you as best I can." He gravely dipped his head, as though in mourning, before jumping down from the Highrock.

     Tinykit scoffed, tail thumping the ground. He could tell the dark tom was up to something. He'd been around enough sleazy cats to know this one had a plan and that plan was working.


	6. ShadowClan

     It was only a few days after the attack when the kits seemed to have forgotten about the battle. The camp was once more fortified and safe, and Brindeface's kits had been born not long ago. Tinykit and Frostfur's four kits were playing in the clearing, sent out to give the new kittens and mother some room. Starting to become bored with their mock hunting, Cinderkit sat up.

     "Wanna go see a cool secret place to play?" She asked. The other kits excitedly nodded and stood, though Tinykit was more hesitant. He had been feeling watched all day and it was making his fur prickle. The other kits left to play in a small spot beside the nursery and Tinykit didn't have much choice but to follow.

     When he got there, the others were already exploring a small hole in the wall. Tinykit tilted his head, guessing it to be an escape tunnel or somewhere to dispose of a kit's dirt. He went over and poked his head in, sniffing curiously. "Where do you think it leads?" He asked the others and they shrugged.

     "Let's go see!" Cinderkit purred, pushing her way past Tinykit and through the tunnel. The other kits followed closely, ears pricked and whiskers twitching with excitement.

     The tunnel led just outside of the camp to an area thick with plants. There, the kits started a real game of hunting, sniffing around for any prey nearby. Tinykit poked around in the bushes, sniffing around, and paused as a sour smell hit his nose. His nose wrinkled and he was about to call out to the others when a scrawny brown tom pushed his way through the bushes and stood in front of the kits.

     "Hello there. Are you lost?" The tom purred in a silky tone. His fur was patched with scars that gave him a fierce look.

     Tinykit warily backed away but the other four kits bounded up to the stranger, innocent and naive. "Hi! What's your name?" Asked Brightkit.

     "What're you doing here?" Thornkit asked, head tilted.

     "How'd you get all those scars?" Meowed Cinderkit.

     The stranger simply chuckled. "I'll answer all your questions if you want to come with me on an adventure?" He suggested. The other kits happily bounded around, liking the prospect of an adventure.

     Tinykit growled nervously. "I'm not going anywhere with you." He spat and the strange cat's gaze hardened for a moment before returning to normal.

     "Then I guess I'll carry you!" He purred and grabbed Tinykit by the scruff of his neck, ignoring the small kits protests and struggles. The other kits followed quickly, talking about what kind of adventure they might be on.

     Tinykit eventually stopped his struggles, becoming worn out. He looked around nervously, a harsh smell in the air slowly getting stronger, until they reached what looked like a frozen black river. A road, he recalled, though the other kits ran over and curiously sniffed it.

     "What is it?" Cinderkit asked, awed at how strange it was.

     "Thunderpath." The tom answered, meow muffled due to carrying Tinykit. They waited on the edge of the road, the stranger making sure no monsters were coming, before he led the kits across. 

     Once they were across, Tinypaw was hit with the unmistakable smell that was the same as the smell that invaded their camp. He shivered and started to struggle again. "Put me down!" He hissed, though the stranger only gripped tighter, leading the kits to the ShadowClan camp.

     When they pushed through the ragged camp barrier, the kits were greeted by the smell of carrion and weakness. Tinykit shivered. It was like he was in BloodClan again, but this time as a prisoner. He was ungraciously dropped by the cat and the five kits were approached by a massive dark brown tabby, his orange eyes sweeping over the kits who crouched before him. After a moment he let out a purr that surprised them.

     "Welcome, young ones! I'm Brokenstar. I hope Clawface treated you well?" Tinykit hissed, the other kits nodding and staying quiet. Brokenstar's gaze hardened from the hiss. "I hope you aren't planning on causing trouble."

     Tinykit growled, hackles raising and claws digging into the ground. "I'm not staying here as your prisoner!" He hissed. Brokenstar snarled and leaned close, teeth bared. The smell of crowfood hung heavy on his breath, making Tinykit cringe.

     "You are staying here. If you try to leave you will be killed!" The scarred tom spat. Tinykit shivered and the other kits cowered but he stood his ground, glaring up at the tom. After a few heartbeats, Brokenstar smirked. "You'll make a fierce warrior." He stood up and looked to Clawface. "Put them in the hole." He ordered before leaving, going to what Tinykit presumed to be his den. 

     Clawface herded the kits to a hole near the warriors den and set each kit inside, though when it came to Tinykit's turn the small kit spat at him and swiped, leaving fresh claw marks across the cat's muzzle. The tom snarled and swatted Tinykit into the hole. 

     "You'll be let out when Brokenstar says." He said gruffly before covering up the hole with plants and leaving the trembling kits in the dark.


	7. New Day

     Several hours passed in the hole. The kits eventually fell asleep, wanting to dream to escape their situation. Tinykit remained awake, staring up at the plants covering the top of the hole. He hissed lightly, tail lashing. The Clan should have come for them by now. What was going on? Outside the shelter of the hole, a thunderstorm raged, soaking the ShadowClan camp in its torrent of rain. Water leaked into the hole and soon the kits were all wet and muddy. Tinykit didn't bother to clean his pelt. More rain and mud would get on it right after anyways.

     The storm slowly began to die down until only the occasional drop of water fell into the hole. Through all this the stench of crowfood remained, unable to be washed away by the cleansing rains. Tinykit sighed and licked a paw absently, cleaning mud from his claws. He paused mid-lick as activity picked up from outside the hole. He scrambled to climb enough to peek out of the hole, catching words like "traitor" and "murderer". His scrabbling woke up the other kits who meowed in complaint and sat up, though Tinykit ignored them, peeking over the edge of the hole and pushing aside some of the ferns.

     In the middle of the clearing a group of old and haggard-looking cats surrounded an equally scruffy cat. Tinykit stiffened as he recognized the prisoner as Yellowfang. As Brokenstar approached the she-cat with a grin she hissed and let out a yowl, the scruffy cats that had surrounded her turning and lunging for ShadowClan warriors while Yellowfang leaped straight for Brokenstar.

     He'd find it foolish if she though their band of elders could defeat ShadowClan but before he could blink more cats charged into the camp. The welcome scent of ThunderClan reached his nose and he grinned,scrambling to pull himself out of the hole.

     Despite the other kits' worried remarks, Tinykit clawed his way out of the hole and charged at a small ShadowClan cat, an apprentice by the looks of it though it looked younger than the tom which surprised him. Caught off guard, the ShadowClan cat hissed and struggled as Tinykit clawed and bit, shoving it away and making it flee to a den for cover. The adrenaline pulsed through the small kit's veins. His vision became hazy. He lashed out at any cat that came near, feeling the elation of hurting and the feeling of blood on his claws.

     Tinykit was snapped out of his attack by Brokenstar's snarl and call for retreat, the now former leader running from the camp with a group of his followers close behind. Tinykit panted and sat, examining the matted fur stuck between his claws, blood soaking much of it. After a moment he pulled out the clumps and licked his paws clean, looking up as Yellowfang came over to check on him, the other kits safe with the ThunderClan warriors.

     "Are you alright?" Yellowfang asked and Tinykit nodded, ear flicking and causing a flinch.

     "Maybe not. I think they got my ear." He said and Yellowfang sat, examining it. She called the ShadowClan medicine cat, Runningnose, over with cobwebs and wrapped up the bleeding cut. She was silent, watching him closely.

     Finally, she spoke. "I know who you were." She said, and just those few words made Tinykit stiffen and glance up at her, though the she-cat had already returned to the other warriors. 

     Tinykit quickly went over to join them, tail raised and ears pricked. The other kits ran over and fawned over how brave he was for fighting but he simply nodded, mulling over the words Yellowfang had said and wondering what this would mean for him. Noticing he had joined them, Firepaw purred and nudged him. "I'm surprised with how well you fought! You looked like a real warrior!" He said and Tinykit glanced away, holding back a hiss at his previous enemy being so close and complimenting him.

     "Thanks. I learned it from... Watching the battle." The kit lied and Firepaw nodded.

     "Impressive! And you'll be an apprentice soon! Are you excited?" He purred and Tinykit nodded, forcing a smile.

     The fiery tom turned to the others and nodded before heading back to the ThunderClan camp. Tinykit had a bit of trouble keeping up but refused to be picked up. When they got to the Thunderpath however, Tinykit hissed as Firepaw picked him up by the scruff. Despite hating it, he had to admit it was easier crossing this way for a kit. He was carried the rest of the way home and once there set down before Firepaw went to Bluestar to relay what had happened along with the warriors while the other kits were rushed by Frostfur who was purring loudly and nuzzling them.

     Tinykit sighed and stretched, deciding on instead grooming himself, still covered in mud from the rain. As he cleaned he listened to the nearby conversation. Tigerclaw's accusing snarl cut through the most.

     "Why did you bring back the traitor?" He hissed, stalking over to the patrol to stand beside Bluestar.

     "She is no traitor." Firepaw argued. The other cats had begun to gather to see the kits and when they noticed Yellowfang their gazes turned fierce.

     Arguing ensued, that of which Tinykit tuned out, focusing on grooming his fur back in order. His focus returned as the subject changed to the apprentice Ravenpaw and his absence. "Yes, where is my apprentice? Strange that he should disappear along with Brokenstar." Questioned Tigerclaw. Tinykit's eyes narrowed. It as obvious he scorned the skinny black tom for some reason and was glad he was gone.

     Firepaw broke in with a bold meow. "If you think he might have been helping Brokenstar then you are wrong! Ravenpaw is dead..." He said, dropping his head in grief. "We found his body in ShadowClan territory. From the scents around him, he must have been slain by a ShadowClan patrol." He explained, looking to Bluestar and adding something Tinykit didn't catch.

     "I never said Ravenpaw was a traitor." Tigerclaw hissed, eyes clouding over with sorrow. Tinykit shook his head. He'd seen that forced sadness before from alley cats trying to get some extra food. "Ravenpaw might have made a fine warrior. His death has come too soon, and his loss will be felt by many of us for a long time." He meowed, addressing the Clan. 

     "We will miss Ravenpaw, but we shall mourn him tomorrow." Bluestar said, breaking the silence. "First, there is another ritual that must be performed - one, I know, that Ravenpaw would have taken pleasure in." The leader turned to Firepaw and Graypaw. I realized what was happening and rolled my eyes, slipping away towards the nursery. Clan rules were too confusing. They hadn't been apprentices very long and now, because of a battle, they become warriors? He huffed lightly and lay just inside the nursery. At least in BloodClan there was a set age when you would be on your own.

     As the cheers of the ceremony died down and the new warriors names were called, Bluestar hushed the crowd. "There is another ceremony that I believe may be done now. Two kits have reached the age of six moons and are ready to become warriors." Tinykit stiffened, surprised, and looked outside. Goldenflower beckoned with her tail, Swiftkit already beside her, eyes shining with excitement. He quickly went over, whiskers quivering. The two kits stepped forward. "Swiftkit, from this day on, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Swiftpaw. Your mentor will be Longtail. I trust that he will pass on all he knows to you." Longtail approached, looking as proud of Swiftpaw. Bluestar looked to him. "Longtail, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Darkstripe and have shown yourself ton be a smart and brave warrior.You will be the mentor of Swiftpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." The two cats nodded and touched noses before sitting in the crowd.

     Bluestar turned her gaze to Tinykit and he shivered, fur fluffed up in anticipation. He would finally be allowed out of the camp! "Tinykit, from this day on, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Tinypaw. Though he has lost his apprentice, a promising young warrior, I believe Tigerclaw will be best to mentor you. I trust he will pass on his strength and skills." Tigerclaw, as surprised as Tinypaw, simply shook it off and nodded, approaching the small tom. "Tigerclaw, though you have just lost your apprentice you are a strong and fearless warrior. you will be the mentor to Tinypaw. I have faith that you will teach him well as Thistleclaw did before you and as you did with Darkstripe and Ravenpaw." Tinypaw looked up at him, blinking to conceal the distrust in his eyes. The large tom nodded again and turned to the small apprentice. After a heartbeat, eyes locked, they touched noses an moved to the crowd. Around them the cats cheered.

     "Swiftpaw!"

     "Tinypaw!"

     "Swiftpaw!"

     "Tinypaw!"

     After congratulations where even the newly named Fireheart purred and nodded to him, the two new apprentices retired to the apprentice den. Tinypaw closed his eyes but was unable to sleep. It seemed as though his freedom would be limited with Tigerclaw watching him.


	8. Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mind broke for a second writing this one. I found out it was "Disdain" and not "Distain". I feel lied to. :')

     Tinypaw was prodded awake the nest morning by a large paw. He yawned widely and sat up, stretching. Tigerclaw stood above him, eyes narrowed and tail flicking impatiently.

     "Come on. We're going to patrol the territory." The large tom said gruffly and Tinypaw nodded, though the nagging sense of worry at being alone with Tigerclaw wouldn't leave as he followed him out of the den and paused for a quick grooming to settle his sleep-ruffled fur.

     "Where's Swiftpaw?" The apprentice asked curiously, ears pricked.

     Tigerclaw licked a paw a drew it over his scarred ear. "Longtail took him out to practice hunting. Wanted to start him off easy." He explained, a look of disdain in his eyes.

     Tinykit's blue eyes narrowed and he paused mid-lick. "Is something wrong with that?" He asked evenly and Tigerstar looked down at him. After a moment he purred.

     "Not at all! Now, let's go." The tabby said and stood, heading for the camp entrance. The two passed Fireheart and Graystripe, the two newly-named warriors, and Tinypaw's nod was returned by the both of them. Tigerclaw ignored the two completely.

     Tinypaw almost had to run to keep up with the fast pace Tigerclaw was going. They stopped as they reached the Thunderpath and Tigerclaw looked at his apprentice, expecting him to jump back as a monster roared by but Tinypaw didn't so much as flinch. 

     "This is the Thunderpath. on the other side lies ShadowClan territory. But, you probably already knew that." He said and Tinypaw glared, though Tigerclaw's eyes were full of amusement. "Let's keep going." He said, leading the apprentice along the road.

     Eventually, they met a creek that they followed, passing by a large oak tree across the widening creek. "That's the Owl Tree. I wouldn't go around there often, not much prey." Tigerclaw explained, and Tinypaw nodded. He knew better than to risk an owl attack. The beak alone would rip apart a cat. They continued, stopping as the creek met the river and Tigerclaw renewed the scent marks. "Across this is RiverClan. They don't try taking our prey much. They have plenty of fish." The tom said, lip curling at the thought. Tinypaw chuffed in amusement, having eaten much worse in Twolegplace. The two paused as they reached a large pile of rocks, the sun cast perfectly on the smooth stones. "And this is Sunningrocks. Those fish-eaters are always trying to steal it from us but we always get it back." Tigerclaw meowed with a grin, climbing onto the topmost rock.

     Tinypaw leaped up after him, having a bit of trouble with some spots but managing to climb up beside him. The small tom sniffed the air, opening his mouth to draw in more smells, pausing as the scent of a water vole hit him. Tigerclaw watched curiously, wanting to see what his apprentice would do. Tinypaw was quick to drop into a hunting crouch, his pawsteps silent as he slid down the rocks and towards the scent. He paused, whiskers twitching, in front of a crevice between two boulders. In a flash, his paw darted out and his claws dug into the vole, yanking it out of hiding and killing it with a swift bite to the back of its neck. Tigerclaw jumped down, impressed.

     "How did you learn to hunt like that?" He asked, ears pricked. "ShadowClan can't have taught you that fast." Tinypaw glanced away for a moment before meeting the larger tom's eyes.

     "They did. How else would I have learned?" He explained calmly and Tigerclaw nodded after a moment. 

     "Well, you can carry it back to camp and give it to the elders." He said gruffly and Tinypaw nodded, picking up the fat vole. "Then you can get something for yourself." The warrior added, leading the way to an area where the trees and underbrush thinned. Tinypaw smiled, tail raised, feeling proud of himself. "This is the Treecut Place. Down farther is Twolegplace. Some kittypets tend to wander into the forest to try and steal our prey. A good thrashing sends them back home." The tom growled. Tinypaw's eyes narrowed but he was unable to snap at the larger tom, having to keep a hold on his vole. 

     They headed back home, Tigerclaw's pace slowing slightly to allow Tinypaw to follow easier. The vole made it harder to get back his breath and the apprentice was panting lightly around it. "Tomorrow we'll start combat training. Get some rest." Said Tigerclaw as they entered the camp and Tinypaw simply nodded, heading to the elders' den to drop off the vole.

     Smallear's tail flicked in surprise. "Well now, did you catch that?" He asked and Tinypaw set it down for them before nodding.

     "Yeah! Over at Sunningrocks!" He meowed proudly. He'd caught plenty of prey before, but being complimented and feeding others made this one feel more important. Smallear smiled and took a bite, Halftail purring.

     "You'll be a fine hunter if you're already catching things!" Tinypaw smiled and thanked the elders before going over to the fresh-kill pile and grabbing a mouse for himself, going over to Swiftpaw who lay outside the apprentice den grooming.

     The other apprentice smiled as his brother approached and flicked his tail in greeting as Tinypaw settled beside him and dug in to the food. "How'd you do in hunting training?" The smaller brother asked curiously. Swiftpaw purred and sat up.

     "It was great! I came so close to catching a bird! Longtail taught me so much already!" Tinypaw chuffed in amusement as Swiftpaw dropped into a hunting crouch, though his tail was twitching excitedly.

     "You need to calm your tail. It looks like it has a mind of its own!" He teased and the bigger apprentice scoffed.

     "Better than you could do!" He said with a challenging grin. Tinypaw stood and dropped into a hunting crouch, ears pricked and tail still.

     "I can keep still." Tinypaw said with a smug grin and pounced on a nearby leaf.

     Swiftpaw rolled his eyes and nudged him. "Alright, alright. I'm just really excited! Finally apprentices!" He purred and Tinypaw chuffed and nodded in agreement.

     "I'm gonna go to sleep. You coming?" He asked with a wide yawn and Swiftpaw's whiskers twitched in amusement.

     "I'll be in soon." The black-and-white tom said.

     Tinypaw simply nodded and went into the apprentices' den, curling up in his nest. His mind wandered to Twolegplace and he wondered, without him, would BloodClan still be there? His last thoughts were of his old life as he drifted off to sleep.


	9. Old Friends

     The sun was just breaking over the horizon as Tinypaw slipped out of the apprentices' den, yawning and stretching. He sat and looked up, catching a final glimpse of the fading stars as the dawn light overtook them. His black fur fluffed out against the Leaf-fall chill as he picked dirt from his white paw. The camp slowly stirred, the dawn patrol leaving with tired paws and other warriors emerging from the den for hunting. Tigerclaw was among them. The large tabby grabbed a magpie and mouse from the fresh-kill pile, sitting with Whitestorm as the two warriors shared tongues.

     Tinypaw looked to the pile of prey, only a few things left. It was almost Leaf-bare and the prey was beginning to become harder to find. He'd only been on a few hunting trips since he'd become an apprentice and each time it had been harder to find things. Tigerclaw seemed to prefer battle training to hunting though. Almost every day they had a battle session, Tinypaw often surprising the warrior with his skills. Most often it was a matter of using his small size to evade the larger tom and go in for quick attacks.

     The apprentice looked up as Tigerclaw approached, having finished his meal. "We're doing some hunting around Tallpines today. The fresh-kill pile could use some more food." He said and Tinypaw stood with a nod, following the tabby as he led the way.

      The forest was quiet, save for the occasional call of a bird. As they approached the pines, Tinypaw paused, sniffing the ground. "Tigerclaw. I smell cats." He hissed, ears flat and looking around warily. Tigerclaw quickly went over and smelled the area, growling.

     "Rogues." He meowed, following the trail. Tinypaw followed close behind, opening his mouth to draw in more of the scent. Something about it seemed familiar. He recognized two of the smells but couldn't put a paw on who it could be.

     Ahead, the two cats heard voices. They crouched low, stalking up to the rogues. "Remember your training." Tigerclaw hissed quietly. 

     After a heartbeat the two leaped from the bushes with a battle cry, the three rogues whirling around with snarls. Between them lay the body of a thin mouse. Tinypaw leaped on the ginger tom, batting at his ears. The tom spat and quickly rolled over, smothering Tinypaw on the ground. The apprentice writhed away and hissed, facing down the cat, before he stiffened and paused, eyes wide with surprise.

     "Brick?" He meowed, surprising the ginger tom and making his eyes narrow suspiciously.

     "How do you know my name?" He questioned, taking a threatening step closer.

     Before Tinypaw could reply, Tigerclaw slammed into Brick's side with a snarl, knocking the breath from the rogue and leaving him to struggle away and flee with the other two cats. One of the others, a large black-and-white tom, Tinypaw recognized as Bone. The small tom shook himself, fur ruffled from the battle, as Tigerclaw approached. He looked angry.

     "Why did you stop fighting?!" He hissed, standing over his apprentice. Tinypaw couldn't suppress a shiver but looked up at him with unwavering narrowed eyes.

     "Easy. I was making him think I was weak so he would be caught off guard." He explained and, after a heartbeat of glaring, Tigerclaw nodded and relaxed.

     "Alright. Either way, they're gone and they won't be coming back." He said, glaring at where they had gone. "You keep hunting. I'm going to report this to Bluestar." The tabby said and headed back to camp, leaving Tinypaw to hunt.

     The small apprentice looked to where Brick, Bone, and the other rogue had went. He knew he shouldn't follow but he had to know what had happened to BloodClan. Though strong the cats had been skinny, underfed. He set off after them, following their scent trail deep into Twolegplace. As he looked around, surrounded by the all-too-familiar roads, walkways, and roars of monsters, he felt eyes watching him. Warily he continued, following the trail into an alley. He stopped as it cut off, hearing a threatening hiss behind him. Quickly, he turned to face the three cats they had fought, but before he could speak he was pounced on from behind, pinned to the ground by a black-and-white tom. The smaller cat hissed and squirmed as Brick approached. 

     "What do you want? How did you know my name?" He hissed, tail lashing. Tinypaw wormed around enough to kick the tom, who he recognized as Jumper - as his guard, Ice - off of him. Bone flicked his tail, telling the cats to not attack as Tinypaw quickly stood.

     "It's hard to explain, but... I know all of you. Brick, Bone, Jumper-" The small tom was cut off by an impatient hiss from Brick. "Okay, I don't know how or why it happened but I'm your leader from a past life." He explained quickly. Bone scoffed.

     "Leader? You?" Brick nodded in agreement, Jumper watching Tinypaw warily.

     "We'll need more evidence than you knowing our names." The ginger tom said, eyes narrowed. "But I'll bring you to our leader to explain yourself." He decided and the three cats surrounded Tinypaw who shivered and followed, led to the alley he knew so well to be his own.

     Beneath the dumpster he always slept under lay another mound of fur, a brown tom that looked up with questioning deep blue eyes. "Who's that? Another cat wanting to join us?" He asked. Brick shook his head.

     "He claims to be our leader from 'another life'." He said, voice mocking. Tinypaw hissed with annoyance but knew it would be hard to convince these cats that what he said was true. He paused, head tilted, as the brown tom stepped out from under the dumpster. 

     "Willie?" Tinypaw exclaimed, surprised to see the tom as leader.

     Willie, surprised to be recognized, nodded. "I see the evidence. Why have you come here, though? You were leader in a 'past life', not now." He asked, suspicious, claws unsheathing.

     Tinypaw quickly lowered his head, feeling strange to be the one submitting. "I don't wish to join you as leader or otherwise. Don't worry." He reassured and the brown tabby relaxed, claws sheathing. "I just wanted to know what had happened to my Clan since I hadn't become leader."

     Willie's tail flicked and he sat. "Well, I don't know what your Clan was like but mine is strong and fierce. If you have nothing else here, then I suggest you go." He meowed and after a moment Tinypaw nodded, led out of the alley and to the edge of the forest by Brick and Bone.

     The two toms exchanged glanced before looking down at Tinypaw. "I wouldn't come back." Warned Bone before the two turned and left, leaving Tinypaw to head back into the forest.

     The apprentice paused, remembering that he was tasked to hunt. As the sun was already beginning to set, he was only able to find a mouse before he had to return to camp. When questioned by Tigerclaw he blamed the cold for chasing all the prey into their burrows. The tabby nodded and dismissed Tinypaw to eat and sleep. The small tom sighed, finishing his small mouse in a few bites before curling up in the apprentices' den beside his already-sleeping brother. His thoughts remained on BloodClan as he fell asleep.


	10. Gathering

     Since he'd met his old Clan members Tinypaw had been less focused on training. A few days had passed so far and tonight was the full moon. There would be a gathering, once again without WindClan. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a cuff to his ears, making him hiss and look up at his mentor Tigerclaw. The warrior looked impatient, tail lashing.

     "Start paying attention to your training before I make you take care of the elders for a moon." He growled and Tinypaw huffed with annoyance but nodded, stepping back and crouching down in a ready position.

     Tigerclaw watched him for a few heartbeats before he lunged, aiming to pin Tinypaw down with his size. The smaller cat quickly ducked under him but Tigerclaw was ready for this. As he landed, he kicked out his back paws and sent Tinypaw flying back. The apprentice managed to right himself and land on his paws, quickly going in for a counter attack as the tabby turned to him. The small tom charged into his side to stagger the warrior before quickly jumping on his back, biting at him and holding tight with his claws. Tigerclaw hissed and rolled, making Tinypaw have to jump off of rick being squished beneath the large tom.

     He caught his breath as Tigerclaw stood and shook out his fur. "Much better. I'd say you might even be able to come to the gathering tonight." He said gruffly, though there was a hint of pride in his eyes.

     Tinypaw smiled, tail raising happily. "Should we go hunting first?" He asked and Tigerclaw nodded.

     "Would do the Clan good to find some food, yes." He meowed in agreement. "Meet back here before sunset." He decided before padding off into the undergrowth.

     Tinypaw headed off in the other direction, shaking himself and making himself focus on hunting instead of BloodClan. He paused to taste the air and his ears pricked as the scent of a mouse reached him. He dropped into a hunter's crouch and slowly crept towards it. Ahead he saw it was nibbling on a seed, oblivious to the danger. As he slowly, quietly, got closer a rustling in the bushes beside him made him pause. The mouse bolted but Tinypaw stayed still, warily looking around. He sniffed the air, stiffening at the stench of a fox.

     Before he could run, the fox leaped from the bushes, snarling and charging for him. Tinypaw hissed, the fox upon him and giving no chance for escape without a fight. He quickly slipped beneath it as it snapped for him, clawing its belly before getting out from under it and jumping on it back, claws digging in and teeth sinking into the back of its neck. The fox snarled and struggled to shake off the small tom. It turned and Tinypaw felt pain shook through his tail as it bit down hard, yanking. The cat yowled in pain and was pulled off, thrown to the ground.

     The breath knocked out of him and facing too strong an opponent, Tinypaw swiped at the fox, fearfully hissing. The fox grabbed the back of his neck and shook him violently, disorienting the small cat and making him unable to fight back. Thinking this was the end, Tinypaw shut his eyes tight. The yowls of two cats made the fox drop him, startled, and turn to face its new attackers.

     As Tinypaw slowly sat up he was met with the sight of Fireheart clawing at the fox from on top of it and Graystripe attacking its legs. The fox, outnumbered, shook off Fireheart and ran for the trees. Graystripe quickly ran over to Tinypaw who had shakily gotten to his paws, feeling like he'd been fully shredded. 

     "Are you okay?" The gray tom asked, checking the apprentice over for wounds. Tinypaw simply nodded. He'd been able to kill many fierce adversaries in the past. This hurt his pride as much as his body.

     Fireheart went over, fur ruffled but otherwise not hurt. "We need to get you to Yellowfang! C'mon!" He said, leading Tinypaw back to camp.

     "Wait- Tigerclaw it out in the forest too, he needs to know there's a fox on the loose!" Tinypaw meowed and Graystripe nodded, going to the training hollow to follow Tigerclaw's scent.

     Fireheart brought Tinypaw to Yellowfang who looked him over, the black tom quiet other than answering questions. "Well, your tail might be bent the rest of your life but you'll be fine. Be glad it didn't do worse." The old medicine cat meowed, pressing cobwebs over the wounds on the back of his neck.

     Fireheart nodded in agreement, standing to leave and tell Bluestar about the fox but was stopped as Tigerclaw quickly pushed his way in to the medicine cat's den. The two paused and exchanged a small nod before Fireheart slipped out. Tigerclaw approached and Tinypaw looked up at him as Yellowfang moved on to wrap his, now slightly bent, tail. 

     A flash of relief went through the warrior's eyes since Tinypaw wasn't badly injured. "You must have given that fox a good fight to get away without a lot of damage." He meowed gruffly, though had a small smile.

     Tinypaw nodded and his tail raised appreciatively, making Yellowfang hiss with annoyance and him to quickly drop his tail again. "I did what I could but if Fireheart and Graystripe hadn't shown up I'd be fox food." He said and after a moment Tigerclaw nodded. "Yes. I suppose I should thank them for keeping you alive." He said and stood. "Another thing, if you're able to walk fine tonight You'll be coming with to the gathering." He added before leaving.

     "Don't know how you can stand that cat." Yellowfang murmured and Tinypaw chuffed.

     "He's bearable when you can pick out the compliments." He joked and the two laughed before Yellowfang left him to rest.

 

     That night Tinypaw limped from Yellowfang's den, stretching out his legs until his toes flexed before he shook himself and sat to groom. The cats going to the gathering waited for Bluestar to come out. Tinypaw looked up and stood as the leader came out of her den and went over, calling for the rest of the cats. He stood and went over, ignoring what little ache his muscles still had.

     The she-cat flicked her tail and led the cats out of the camp. Tinypaw noticed Tigerclaw glancing at him every so often. He figured it was to make sure his apprentice kept up. And that he did. He forced his legs to stretch, his muscles to push harder, and he was up front beside his mentor. He was small but he was in no way weak. Tigerclaw nodded to him before watching ahead.

     Tinypaw looked over as Fireheart ran up, meowing something to Bluestar. The leader nodded and told Tigerclaw to take the lead as she dropped back to talk with the fiery warrior. "I wonder what that's about." He meowed, head tilted, but Tigerclaw stayed quiet. He Lead the others to Fourtrees but Tinypaw noticed as he glanced back, eyes narrowed, to Fireheart and Bluestar talking.

     The cats reached the slope leading down to Fourtrees and paused to wait for Bluestar. After a few minutes Tigerclaw hissed, tail flicking impatiently, before going to get them. Tigerclaw returned first. Bluestar and Fireheart weren't far behind. Tinypaw noticed the tabby watching Fireheart suspiciously but before he could say anything Bluestar's tail flicked in signal and ThunderClan bounded down the slope to the Gathering.

     At they entered the clearing and dispersed, Tinypaw went over to the other apprentices gathered nearby and sat with them. He listened, ears pricked, as a ShadowClan can told how Brokenstar was chased out of their Clan. What he failed to mention, however, was ThunderClan's involvement. Tinypaw's tail flicked with annoyance but he said nothing. The story was cut off as the leaders yowled for attention, the Gathering starting. Tinypaw looked up, surprised to see an old thin tom as ShadowClan's new leader.

     The gathering nearly broke out into a fight as Crookedstar refused to share hunting with ShadowClan now that Brokenstar wasn't forcing them, though Nightpelt still wanted hunting rights to the river. After Bluestar's piercing words, the possible fight was no more.

     "You won't scent us, Crookedstar." Nightpelt meowed. "Bluestar is right - We don't need your fight. After all, we have the uplands to hunt in, now that WindClan have left their territory."

     Crookedstar's eyes brightened at the mention of this. "That's true, this will mean extra prey for all of us." He agreed.

     Bluestar looked up sharply. "No! WindClan must return!" She snapped.

     Once more the Gathering turned to a possible fight before Nightpelt finally agreed to bring WindClan home. Crookedstar turned his head away, angry. His eyes were black slits. As the Gathering ended, Bluestar jumped down from the Great Rock. Tinypaw noticed the other two leaders share a look that made his claws unsheathe. Though he had agreed, it was obvious Nightpelt was against bringing WindClan home.


	11. Mission

     The nest morning Tinypaw sat grooming outside his den. Tigerclaw was busy meeting with Bluestar and had told him to just wait for him. The black tom noticed Fireheart and Graystripe enter the leader's den and tilted his head curiously. His tail flicked before he returned to grooming, Swiftpaw slowly coming out of the den, fur ruffled from sleep. 

     "'Morning." The black-and-white tom greeted with a yawn, stretching.

     Tinypaw's ear flicked in acknowledgement. "You slept deep." He teased with a chuff as his brother lay beside him, starting to groom his ruffled pelt. "Longtail stopped by but let you sleep in a bit longer." He said and Swiftpaw's ears flicked back in shame.

     "What?? I'd better go then!" He said and hurried off to find Longtail.

     Tinypaw chuffed and lay down, seeing Tigerclaw Fireheart and Graystripe coming out of Bluestar's den and heading to the medicine cat's den. He tilted his head, the the three talking. He noticed Fireheart cut off what Graystripe was saying and Tigerclaw paused, watching him for a few moments before continuing.

     The tabby split from the other two and went over to Tinypaw who sat up, ears pricked. "I have a special assignment for you." Tigerclaw said and Tinypaw's tail flicked, blinking to hide his suspicious gaze.

     "Special assignment?" He asked curiously. Tigerclaw turned and flicked his tail as a sign to follow and Tinypaw stood, following him out of camp and to the sandy hollow where they sat.

     "Fireheart and Graystripe are going to bring WindClan back. The thing is, I don't trust them." Tigerclaw hissed. Tinypaw had to bite back a scoff. Said by the murderer.

     Outwardly, Tinypaw tilted his head. "Why would you think that?" He asked curiously.

     "Graystripe was about to say when they'd gone to WindClan territory when that kittypet cut him off. They've gone to WindClan recently. I don't trust them." He said, tail flicking. "So, what I want you to do is follow them. Don't let them see you. Watch them closely and report back to me once you get back. I already discussed this with Bluestar and she said this can be your assessment. She thinks you'll be with them though." He finished and Tinypaw sat up, crooked tail raised. 

     "You can count on me!" He meowed with a smile. Tigerclaw purred lightly with a grin.

     "Of course I can. You're my apprentice." The two headed back to camp but crouched in the bushes just outside the entrance. After a few minutes of waiting, the two warriors raced from the entrance before almost crashing into Whitestorm heading out into the forest for the dawn patrol with Runningwind and Sandpaw. The group exchanged words for a moment before Fireheart and Graystripe raced on while Whitestorm's patrol returned to their task. Tinypaw exchanged a nod with Tigerclaw and the apprentice was off after the two warriors. He stayed several lengths behind them and sniffed the air, making sure he stayed downwind. 

     As they reached the top of the far side of Fourtrees Tinypaw paused, hackles raising. He tasted the air and on the breeze came the faint scent of RiverClan. He'd do best to avoid a scuffle with them. The two warriors paused to catch their breath, looking around at the treeless expanse before them. Tinypaw followed as they continued on, the small tom making sure to keep an eye and ear out for RiverClan.

     Ahead of him Fireheart paused and Tinypaw ducked low to the ground, watching the fiery tom. The two warriors flattened themselves to the ground too a heartbeat later. A RiverClan patrol must be nearby. Tinypaw slowly moved around the two, seeing the enemy patrol chasing after a rabbit. Before they could catch it the prey dove into their warren and the warrior sat up with a huff.

     Tinypaw tilted his head as Fireheart and Graystripe started moving away and quickly followed as he heard the RiverClan patrol approaching them. They quickly ducked into a sandy hole in the ground and knowing he couldn't follow them into it, Tinypaw's crouched steps quickened. The pawsteps stopped as the warriors investigated the other hole and Tinypaw took this chance to dart into a rabbit warren. This was one of the times he liked to be small. 

     The darkness swallowing him, Tinypaw crept deeper into the hole to avoid being found and he paused, sniffing, as the smell of fresh air ahead reached him. He headed towards it, following the dark winding path until it started going up and he saw light ahead. He paused, listening for any pawsteps and hearing nothing, before he poked his head out of the warren. As Tinypaw looked around he noticed that he was much closer to Highrock already. A realization hit him. If these rabbit warrens had tunnels everywhere then they would be perfect for escape. WindClan must have used them to get away from ShadowClan without being caught. 

     As he climbed out of the hole and shook sand from his fur a hiss made him stiffen. The RiverClan hunting party emerged from the bushes and surrounded him. A smoky black tom spoke first. "Looks like we found a rabbit."


	12. RiverClan

     Tinypaw quickly darted back into the rabbit warren, making the RiverClan warriors snarl. The smallest of them, a dark brown tom, quickly followed. Since he was smaller Tinypaw was having a much easier time navigating the dark tunnel, hearing the enemy warrior behind him scratching at the sand to make the tunnel wider. Above the sound of pawsteps from the others rand through the dark. 

     The tunnel opened up ahead and Tinypaw quickly darted out, followed closely by the brown warrior. Seeing them the other RiverClan cats quickly joined the chase. Tinypaw was quicker and more agile but the warriors were determined, with larger strides and more stamina. As they reached the gorge Tinypaw quickly skidded to a halt, fur fluffed out, and turned to face the four RiverClan cats that slowed and surrounded him, their claws unsheathed. 

     The black tom stepped forward, eyes narrowed. "Why were you up there in a rabbit warren?" He asked suspiciously and Tinypaw's mind raced for an excuse.

     "I uh- I live up there." He said quickly. The warriors scoffed and sniffed him.

     "You don't smell like WindClan." Meowed the brown tom.

     "That's because I'm not from WindClan. I live in the warren tunnels." Tinypaw lied smoothly, hoping it would convince them. 

     The black tom looked him over, not fully convinced. "And you've never been caught by them?" He asked.

     Tinypaw shook his head. "We had a truce. I chase the rabbits from their dens for them and they let me stay there." He explained.The warriors finally nodded before grinning.

     "Y'know... That would be very useful for us." Meowed a dark tom with a white paw. The fourth cat, a gray tom, remained quiet but didn't look too happy with this.

     Tinypaw's bent tail flicked, ears pinned back nervously. "So you want me to help you catch a few rabbits?" He asked, hoping that would be it.

     "Of course! A few rabbits is all." Reassured the black tom. Tinypaw nodded after a moment and was escorted back up to the uplands. The gray tom glanced over at him.

     "I'm Stonefur." He said and Tinypaw looked over.

     "Um... My name's Tiny." He replied. "Am I being taken prisoner?" He asked quietly and Stonefur shook his head.

     "Blackclaw can be hard-headed but he wouldn't take a random rogue as a prisoner." He reassured though Tinypaw could tell he was unconvinced. The apprentice shivered, shaking himself to flatten his fur and hide his nerves as he was led to a rabbit warren.

     "You'll go down in with Loudbelly." Blackclaw said and the brown tom stepped forward. It was obviously to make sure Tinypaw wouldn't run.  The apprentice stifled a sigh and nodded, slipping into the warren followed by Loudbelly. Figuring this wound be easy enough, he set a quick pace through the tunnel, using his whiskers to not run into walls as he sniffed for the scent of fresh rabbits. He paused as the smell reached him and sniffed around, going down one of the branching tunnels deeper underground. Behind him he could smell Loudbelly's fear and he flicked his tail across the warrior's nose as he stopped and crouched. The scent of rabbit reached him, pushed to him by the wind. They were by an opening.

     Slowly he crept towards the smell, having to rely on scent alone. As he got closer and the light started to reach him he saw the rabbits look to where he was. He hissed and pounced, sending the three of them scattering and bolting from the hole. He heard the RiverClan cats above give chase as they saw.

     Tinypaw slipped out and shook sand and dirt from his fur. "Easy. Can I go now?" He asked Loudbelly who scrambled after him, fur fluffed out.

     The tom shook his head. "I'd wait for the others first. Blackclaw is in charge of this patrol." He meowed and sat. Tinypaw rolled his eyes but nodded and sat to wait. After a bit the other three cats finally returned, two of them with rabbits.

     "Great helping there!" Blackclaw complimented and Tinypaw nodded, ear flicking. 

     "Can I go then...?" He asked hopefully. He didn't think he could fight off all four cats and didn't want to have to try.

     Blackclaw shook his head. "Don't you want to come slow the Clan how good you are at catching rabbits?" He suggested. Tinypaw knew this wasn't much of a suggestion though. From the warrior's narrowed eyes he knew this was an order.

     Stonefur glanced at Blackclaw and set down the rabbit. "We have to food. Let's just let him go." He said and Blackclaw looked at him, tail flicking with annoyance. 

     "I'm not making him do anything. It's just a.... Suggestion. After all, it's this or we chase him out of our new hunting grounds." The black tom meowed. Stonefur looked like he wanted to argue more but simply sighed and picked up the rabbit. He had said Blackclaw was hard-headed.  The tom turned to Tinypaw again. "So, what do you say?" He asked and Tinypaw hesitated before nodding.

     "Alright. I'll come with." He decided. He knew Tigerclaw had sent him to watch Fireheart and Graystripe but he knew Tigerclaw was the one to be watched. He didn't need to bother watching those two. Blackclaw nodded and the patrol once again surrounded him.

     "Let's go then." He said and led the way to RiverClan territory, Tinypaw forced to follow.

 

     When they got to the RiverClan camp Tinypaw was met with suspicious looks. He hoped nobody from the gathering would recognize him. Their leader, Crookedstar, approached. He looked more curious than angry. "Who's this?" He asked Blackclaw.

     The lean tom answered proudly. "We caught him in WindClan's old territory. He helped us hunt these rabbits." He explained. He mentioned nothing of how they had made Tinypaw do this which made his eyes narrow.

     Crookedstar looked to him, ears pricked. "So what brings you to RiverClan?" Tinypaw could tell he didn't fully believe Blackclaw's story.

     Tinypaw's tail flicked and he frowned. "Well, this flea-brain decided he would make me catch them food. Then he threatened to chase me out of my home if I didn't come with them to help catch more food later!" He hissed, glaring at Blackclaw who stiffened.

     Crookedstar's eyes narrowed. "Is this true, Blackclaw?"

     Blackclaw stammered for an answer before Stonefur stepped forward and set down the rabbit. "It's true. Tiny was forced to come with us." He said calmly and their leader nodded to him.

     "You may return home Tiny. I'll see to it that you won't be taken prisoner or chased from your home." Crookedstar meowed, giving a disappointed look to Blackclaw who avoided the tabby's gaze.

     Tinypaw dipped his head. "Thank you very much." He said and quickly headed back to the moors. Once back to the highlands he sighed, seeing the sun beginning to set, and cursed himself for being caught by the RiverClan patrol. He headed deep into the moors, looking for a place to rest as the sky got dark, when he stumbled upon a hollow in the ground surrounded by a thick tangle of gorse.

     He pushed his was through, thorns scraping his pelt, and came across the abandoned WindClan camp. The scent of the lost Clan was strong but stale. Old blood and clumps of fur littered the ground and nest lay town apart outside of their dens. ShadowClan scent was strong. Another more recent scent was that of Fireheart and Graystripe.

     Tinypaw, not having any better options, gathered up some bedding and curled up in one of the dens, sleep taking his exhausted body nearly instantly.


	13. Update on Updates

I've decided after reading through this story again that I'm not proud of it and will cease updates. I may come back to the idea and rewrite it to be better but I'm currently busy with college and unable to rewrite everything right now to improve it. I'm sorry to abandon the story but if anything I will write one with Scourge born after the events of all the books in order to make it longer, not just copy from the book, and to have more ideas of my own. Keep an eye out for that if it happens. Thank you so much everyone for reading and again, sorry to end it so suddenly! It would have pretty much been the books with Scourge shoved in tho so not so fun.

 

Remake of this story:

https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050349


End file.
